


Axe it time

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A new weapon from their leaders and time for him to make these days with Aki worth it. Balance is really hard





	Axe it time

“Uh.” Shinji felt a bit blindsided. He had not expected to get ambushed by his leaders all of a sudden. He had sworn the twins had been fast asleep and that he would not see a hair of them until dinner time. He had been counting on it. He had been counting on privacy not to get ambushed.

“What?” Minato was a step behind his sister and watching him with that pretty face of his. Shinji really did not get them. They were twins fine but they looked as different as day and night. They had the same attitude and yeah they shared the same persona but there was something off about them. “Don’t you want it?”

“It’s an upgrade.” Minako was still holding the damn thing out to him. Shinji really did not want to touch it. He still had his apron on damn it to hell. “It is called the Ice Doctor.”

“I’ve never seen such a damn thing in my life.” Shinji admitted as he frowned over the thing trying to pass itself off as an Axe. “What’s the doctor part? Hell how are you managing to hold it? You’re a dainty-“ He cut himself off before he lifted the Axe away from her. Minako threw him off constantly.

“I should be saying that about you.” She rolled her eyes before she and Minato exchanged a glance. They were still standing close but Minako was one step in front. They did that sometimes. The second time he had seen them Minato had been standing in front of her. But then she had stepped in front and started to give trouble.

It was strange because from what Minato said he was the eldest sibling. But it looked the other way around. Shinji had never seen a girl give hell like her before. Mitsuru was just elegant and commanding. Minako was a thunderstorm and a hurricane wrapped up in one. He always had to take a step back.

There was always this feeling she saw more than he wanted her to. Minato too. It had been creepy the first time he saw them. Them with those dead eyes. Then life had slowly started to blossom. They still scared the shit out of him but he cared too. They had changed everyone and make no mistake. They were the heart of this little group.

“What part of me looks dainty?” He growled down at her. She only laughed at him. “I’m a joke to you?”

“Someone that has to cover up all the time shouldn’t act like they are fine.” She whispered before she stepped back. In sync Minato stepped forward.

“Shinjiro-senpai. We got that for you so that you can continue to help us in Tartarus. We think you’ll find it very useful against shadows.”

“When you guys start talking like that-“ Shinji muttered before he rolled his eyes. “Fine fine. We’ll see how this goes.” He watched them smile at each other and had to ask. “Where do you get this kind of shit from? I’ve seen drops from shadows. This isn’t one.”

“You’re right.” Minato placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “It isn’t a shadow drop.” Shinji had a feeling but he was still shocked to watch the twins trail out without another word. Damn freaky.

X

“Nice gear, really sweet.” Aki said the moment they got into Tartarus. “Where you get it from?”

“Our wonderful leaders.” Shinji confirmed as he hefted it over his shoulder. “You didn’t get something too?”

“Not yet but Minato said he was working on something for me.” Aki crossed his arms. “Wonder how they are getting these. That thing you have doesn’t look like a normal tool I’ve seen before.”

“Aragaki-san?” His personal shadow, Ken. Something the kid was going to regret sooner or later. Shinji adjusted the axe again as he gave the kid his full attention. “The axe looks really cool.”

“What’s it called?” Aki was by his side trying to poke the thing. “Does it have a name?”

“Ice doctor.” Two pairs of eyes were locked on him and it felt embarrassing. “Or something.” Shinji muttered. “Want more information ask the twins for it. I have no real clues here. They just surprised me in the kitchen. Thought they were sleeping.”

“Agis says she doesn’t like when they sleep in separate beds.” Aki closed his eyes. “That was the most troublesome conversation to walk into. Even if they are twins.”

“Minako-san says that Minato-san bites in his sleep.” Ken volunteered. “Minato-san said the same thing.”

“I didn’t need to know that.” Shinji hissed. “Anyway, how long are we going to yak around at the entrance? Haven’t they done the scans and decided the teams already?”

“I hope I’m with Minako-san again.” Ken looked so excited that Shinji felt a little sorry for him. “But Minato-san is fine too.”

“How on earth do they manage to decide which teams are better?” Aki murmured as he watched Fuuka and the twins debate. “I never figure out their pattern and they never fight it out. They talk to Fuuka and then to themselves and then they divide us up.”

“Something only they know I guess.” Red and blue eyes flashed at him and Shinji sighed at the twins watching him. “What I do know is that if I’m not with you I’m with Ken here. Ken is almost always with Koromaru. Other than that I don’t have a clue to how this works.”

“It works though.” Aki tossed him a glance. “And I like when we pair up Shinji.” He ignored Shinji’s warning glance and kept talking. “It really feels like old times and when we’ve got our backs against each other… it really feels like-“ Aki finally remembered Ken and cleared his throat. “We get a lot of progress done.” He coughed.

“I like being with you too Aki.” Shinji rolled his eyes. “And you too Ken.” He admitted. “You too Koro-chan.” He confided to the dog resting against Ken’s leg. “And I’ve got your treats for later don’t worry.” He reassured the dog.

X

Aki had developed a need in Tartarus. A need for Shinji do more of that thing. The axe thing. Their leaders had made the best decision and he was crazy about it. Shinji was strong, crazy strong. Aki already knew that.

However this was something so wild and different all he could do was watch and wish that Shinji did not have the damn coat on. But he knew that the hat and coat was something Shinji had just insisted on. The thing was not going to come off.

Even though he wished it would because Aki would love to get a good look at Shinji’s body right now. Currently he was so captivated. Shinji was really giving it to the shadows tonight. He was not holding back and the effects from the Ice doctor was stealing the show from everyone. Even the twins.

“It’s even better on Shinjiro-senpai.” Aki looked in confusion at his leader as she spoke to her twin. “I just knew it would work out that way. Both have the build for it but Shinjiro-senpai is just better.”

“You’re bias.” Minato muttered before he impaled a shadow and switched his weapon with his sister. His lance for her sword. “Somehow I think that it’s even.”

“You’re dreaming. You just like the thief better.” Minako confused Aki with that before she gave a small laugh. “It’s strong and light but the effects. It’s about to get chilly in here for real.”

“As if we need senpai in even more clothes.” Minato muttered before he reached for Minako’s evoker and summoned a persona. “And I’m tired of these shadows trying to trap us in this corridor. What’s even down here?”

“That has me suspicious as well.” Minako reached for Minato’s evoker and summoned a persona. “We need more room and we need out of this corridor. I’m getting a bad feeling. They want us in here. That means it is time to go.”

“I’d rather not have a visit from the guest that doesn’t like visitors.” Minato muttered before the twins pushed away from the back to stance they had been holding. “Everyone! Cut a path for your teams!”

“That means Akihiko-senpai, Ken-chan and Shinjiro-senpai are with me! Ahead!” Minako’s lance pierced two shadows before her persona whipped another. Before anything could recover and fill the space she made she was off with the lance again.

“Agis! Junpei and Yukari! Koro-chan.” Minato voice filled the space. “Push hard!”

“They are damn good at this.” Shinji grunted as he came up against Aki’s back. “Both of them. It’s like they have been leading their entire lives. Or they are just that good at handling us and shadows.”

“I think it is a mixture of both.” Aki admitted as he felt Shinji’s warmth against his back. “And I’m seriously thankful. They let us give all that we’ve got.”

“Heh, listen to you.” Shinji laughed. “You’re thinking something crazy right now aren’t you? Like you’re not going to lose or something just crazy like that.”

“You got me.” Aki admitted as his punches vaporised a shadow. “You got me. So am I wrong?”

“I don’t like to lose either so of course you are.” Shinji laughed. “And I’ll prove it to you.”

X

“Every single night.” Aki panted. “That we push through I end up sweaty.” He winced. “And I end up thirsty and tired.”

“Isn’t this the punishing workout you’ve been wanting?” Shinji crashed next to him with a heavy sigh and began to unbutton his coat. “Damn it to hell I’m baking here.”

“But we’re doing fine huh.” Aki laughed softly. “We’re seriously making progress.” He smiled at Fuuka who they were guarding as the others investigated the good signs Fuuka had found. “And from what our leaders have been hinting. Some good loot.”

“I love the axe.” Shinji groaned. “Not that I would tell them that.”

“I think they already know.” Aki eyed Fuuka carefully for a few seconds before he used the hand that was between himself and Shinji to grasp for Shinji’s hand. It was clammy but Aki felt so happy from having that contact.

“What are you doing idiot.” Shinji said softly. “Are you that desperate for some?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Aki rolled his eyes. “You know, I like holding your hand too you know. Things like being by you and fighting. I like those parts too. It isn’t just about you turning up to push me down somewhere or press me up against an alley wall.”

“You know you like those things too.” Shinji muttered as his fingers played with Aki’s. “I missed us, this.” He said softly. “But Aki seriously. Is this the time to be flaunting this?”

“No.” Aki admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I want to lose the friendship parts. Besides, Mitsuru knows. At least in front of her we should-“

“Mitsuru most likely forgot by now.” Shinji denied softly. “Let’s just focus on the things we have to do. And you know that right now. I can’t focus on this as much as I want to.”

“You still care right?” Aki asked as he watched Fuuka. “You still give a shit?”

“Damn it to hell Aki.” Shinji’s laugh was low. “Yeah, I still give a shit. I give a fuck I give many fucks about you. I care about you and this team. That what you need to hear? Even with all my other shit. I still give a shit.”

“That’s what matters.” Aki said softly as he relaxed against Shinji. “Still giving a shit. As hard as it gets. Giving a shit, trying hard. Trying to make this nightmare go away for good. You making me pancakes.” He broke off at Shinji’s snort. “What?”

“Nothing.” Shinji laughed softly. “Just that you’re still crazy about pancakes. I almost forgot that. Sometime soon I’m going to have to make them for you again. Just you. Your treat.”

“When all this is over.” Aki said softly. “Make me a huge stack of pancakes and let me eat all of them by myself. Then we can relax together. That’s what I want.” Shinji sighed next to him but Aki just felt warm all over.

X

Somehow the idiot had gotten a picture of him with the axe. If Ken had not snitched Shinji would have never fucking knew. So what the hell. He could not bring himself to delete it. First thing, he looked damn cool. Secondly, it was best the idiot had something cool to look at for that day in the future.

So Shinji left the picture as it was. He looked damn cool surrounded by the weak ass shadows. He was focused, Aki was at his back and they were both tearing it up. just how they were supposed to be. Just how things would have ended up for them if fate was not the biggest bitch.

Shinji sighed and left the photo alone. He had a long list of things to get done. He had to count the pills too. For some reason he was not out. Another strange thing was that he had not encountered the side effects in a good while. The third thing was- well. He could address that another time. He had to get a huge stack of pancakes ready for Aki for when he got back from jogging. Then afterwards he would hold the idiot as tightly as both of them needed.


End file.
